Headlines
by Vigi24
Summary: Alex is back and she wants her Detective, her Olivia. Inspired by a cheesy song. First fanfic. R&R please. One Shot for now. A/O.


_**Olivia's POV**_

_I don't know where to look or what to say. You are back, you've been back before but this time you're here to stay, that's what you just said. So I guess it's now or never. I'm not going to miss this chance to tell you how I feel about you, like the last time I saw you. _

"I want us to be together", I mumbled as I looked away, "You complete me Alex."

_I remember the night you were shot, it still hurts although it's the past and you lived, maybe that was the worst part. You were alive but torn away from me. I try to imagine you and me in the future, hold on, the future, we actually have one now. I see you sitting on a porch and a bunch of mini blonds running around you._

_I feel you are looking at me and I can't help but look back. There was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. You take a step closer towards me and all I can see is a bright light. Shit..damn those journalists._

_**Alex's POV**_

_My god, did you feel this about me all along? I know I have.. I tried to brake down your walls and get into your heart and soul, not as just your friend, but as your lover. I wonder why you never told me. My heart ached for you all these years._

"Please hold me", I tried my best to hold my tears back when I finally felt your arms around me.

_I don't think I ever felt like this before. I know we're meant for each other, I've always imagined us to end up together and grow old. It was the one thing that kept me going all those years._

_**Third Person POV**_

"So..I guess this will be splattered on the morning news", Olivia sighed knowing Alex's political aspirations.

Alex shrugged, "Don't care Liv, the whole world may know that I love you"

Olivia smiled as she kissed Alex gently but passioned. Yet another white bright flash, "Now we know for sure it's on the news Lex"

Arthur Branch, the current New York County DA, cleared his throat behind them. Alex turned around to look at whoever was standing there.

"Whoa, Branch! What..I mean uhh..Hello Arthur", Alex stumbled on her words.

Branch smiled at Alex. "So, you're back huh? I just had to see for myself. And not wasting your time I see", he stated matter of factly while pointing at the dark haired Detective.

Alex noticed the shocked look on Olivia's face and burst out laughing from the emotions and nerves she suddenly felt. _He caught me and Liv kissing...shit_

When Alex had calmed down from the laughing Branch continued, "Come see me Alex, tomorrow at nine. Don't be late, we have business to discuss" That said, he trotted away, disappearing into the puddle of journalists.

Alex took a dive back into the arms of the now smiling Detective, "Thank you!"

"Why thank me, Alex?", Olivia asked while carrying her girlfriend towards her car.

"Because you're you", Alex kissed her girlfriends neck.

After a 20 minute ride they arrived at Alex's old apartment. While Alex stood on the stairs she thought back to the last time she was in New York.

XXX

"_Liv, I don't want to give up my apartment. You know..Just in case I can come out of the WPP", Alex turned her head down knowing that barely no one is ever coming out._

"_If that's what makes you feel better, I will live here until you come back, I was looking for something else __anyways", Olivia confessed. She didn't tell Alex that she just wanted to be remembered of her, have her close. Olivia instantly threw everything out what reminded her of Alex when she went away to the WPP the first time.__ She'd regretted it almost immediatly as_ _t__here was nothing left in remembrance of her secret love._

"_I can't ask that of you Liv", Alex said with tears in her eyes._

"_Lex, listen, you're my best friend, hell, you are the only true friend I have! I love you and I miss you every single day when you're not here..", Olivia shouted telling half of the truth, "I want to live here, fooling myself that you are coming back some day. I need that especially after a hard case and I can't even call you"_

_Alex loved how they always got together after a hard case. Sometimes drinking, watching a movie of just talking to each other. "I miss those nights to Liv.."_

"_So let me stay here Alex", Olivia almost pleaded._

XXX

A hand on Alex's shoulder brought her back to reality, she looked up the building and shivered.

"Don't worry sweetie, I haven't changed anything. It's still _your _apartment, I wanted it to be, made me feel save..", Olivia smiled.

Alex took a deep breath at the confession Olivia just made and slowly walked into the building.

Once inside her apartment she found that Olivia hadn't been lying, it looked just the same as she left it. Here and there were some of Olivia's things, mingled in between her own but it didn't seem strange, it felt good. It felt like home.

"C'mere you!", Alex ordered Olivia who was patiently waiting by the door, giving Alex the room she needed.

Once again they let themselves get into a passionate kiss, forgetting about everything and everyone as they slowly moved towards the bedroom.

Both Alex and Olivia were sure they'd seen heaven several times that night.

--

The next morning Alex woke up to the smell of coffee and a gentle kiss on her forehead. Alex rubbed her eyes as she reached out for her dark framed glasses.

Olivia handed Alex her coffee, "Hey you, how ya feeling?"

"If there's sugar in my coffee I would be ecstatic", Alex groaned tiredly.

"I know how you like your coffee babe", Olivia smirked, "You have to get up though, you wouldn't want to be late today"

Alex nodded and sipped her coffee, making her way to the bathroom to take a shower, "Can we stop by the 1-6 after I've talked to Branch? I want to tell them myself that's I'm back".

"Yeah, no problem, just get your ass in that shower", Olivia laughed while she changed her clothes.

A few minutes later Olivia heard a voice coming from the bathroom and smiled. _I never took Alex for a shower singer._

Olivia offered to drop Alex off at the DA's office, as they got there Alex gave her a warm kiss and was almost flying into the building she thought she never would work again. Olivia went to grab some breakfast at a deli just a block away before picking her up again and take her down to the 1-6 to let the squad know that she was back.

About an hour later Alex came out, her cheeks were flushing red from tears. Olivia rushed out of the car towards Alex, she slid her arm around the shoulders of the blond woman, "What happened babygirl?"

Alex could only smile, "Well..I.got.a.job", she said with kisses in between, "But not as the ADA for SVU..but as the Bureau Chief!"

Olivia scooped Alex up hugging and kissing her, "Let's go down to the precinct and tell them babe!"

_--_

They arrived at the 16th precinct a few minutes later, Alex agreed that Olivia would go in first. When she entered the squad room she saw that everybody was in, even Casey the ADA who filled in for Alex after she left. Elliot stood up with a newspaper in his hand and just when he was about to ask the sound of high heels made them all speechless.

Alex entered the squad room with a big smirk, "Guess who's back", she took her usual spot at the corner of Olivia's desk. Olivia nudged Elliot against his shoulder, "Stop staring at my woman!"

"So it's true then?", Elliot's smile was growing even bigger holding up the newspaper.

"I told ya", Fin stated matter-of-factly

Casey walked up to Alex and hugged her, "Glad to see you back, Counselor. I presume you want you're place back as the ADA for this bunch of trouble makers?"

Alex could only smile, "Nope..", she paused for a second enjoying the confusion on everybody's face, "I had a meeting with Branch this morning and you're looking at the new Bureau Chief"

"You two planned this all along, I knew you were going off in WPP to get Donelly's job", Munch joked

Alex kissed his cheek, "Yeah, missed you to Munch"

"Alex?", Cragen stuck his head out of his office

"Don! I didn't know you were in, I'm sorry-", Alex practically flew of the corner of the desk she was sitting on.

"Get your ass in here!", Cragen shouted pretended to be mad**  
**

"I really really am sorry Don..", Alex pouted

Cragen laughed and hugged her before she made it to his office.

Olivia looked around the squad room with a satisfied feeling, this is going to be the start of something wonderful.


End file.
